Acidus Futuro
'' '' To Firey, For being a funny, enthusiastic and all-around '' ''amazing buddy. :D Earthpaw I ran. I had seen it. The future. Why hadn't Waterpaw listened to me? I remembered the cats from my vison, scrawny, vicious and deadly. They were here to tear the Clan apart, I could tell. Why hadn't Waterpaw listened to me? He was so stupid ''sometimes. I pushed my paws faster, feeling wind whip through my face and sting my eyes. I heard Thunderblaze, my mentor, behind me, chasing harder than I was. I gelt my legs slacken. He would reach me, I was certain. He was older, with longer legs and leaner muscles. 'Earthpaw!' His voice was a command, telling me to stop. I skidded to a halt. He was towering over me, his dark blue eyes were pools of anger. His golden tinted fur was dull in the pouring rain. I was wet and dirty, I could feel the mud between my claws. 'Why did you leave the camp without permission?' my mentor roared. 'It's a rule! You don't disobey the rules, do you?' The question seemed like a taunting threat, but I didn't let that stand in my way. A sudden rush of confidence went tingling through me. 'Bluegaze. Snowstripe. Waterpaw. They're in danger.' I resoponed, sensing a hint of authority in my tone. Thunderblaze seemed a little suprised by me, the 'quiet one'. Well maybe I'm not so small, I thought through gritted teeth. I have more power than you would ever dream of.'' '' '''How do you know they're in trouble?' Thunderlaze questioned. I swore silently in my head. 'I hear noises,' I lied. 'And I can smell a strange scent. Can you?' My mentor raised his nose to the air and sniffed delicately. A shot of panic slipped across his face. He composed himself; the stone cold expression was back again. 'Follow the trail.' he ordered. I already knew where it went. Seeing the future was a handy gift, sometimes. But I shuddered when I thought of what I had seen last night. The same cats form my earlier vison were slinking about the place, their whiskers twitching and alert. I saw my mother lying on the ground, she'd pleaded, 'Deadstar, we need food. I am hungry. We get nothing. Only your DarkClan cats get food. Please give us mercy, O master.' A black tom with hollow black eyes'd said, 'We rule here,' he'd hissed. 'Back off Snowstripe.' My mother whimpered, but remained strong, I could sense it. 'We need energy!' she wailed. 'The queens and kits are starving!' Deadstar'd sharpened his claws on the rock, and had said in his most bored voice, 'Sharpclaw, could you take care of her please?' Then my vision went black, but I could still hear the bloodcurdling screams of my dying mother. 'Earthpaw?' Thunderblaze was staring at me impatiently. 'Oh sorry.' I said. 'Let's move, he mewed. I followed after him, the screams still echoing in my mind. ---- When we reached the clearing, I was still slightly dazed. Perhaps it was the overwhelming stench that made me feel like passing out. We were nearly at the clearing now. I could see through the bushes that there were twenty of the same scrawny, yet vicious cats that had haunted my dreams and visions for the past few days. I recognised the leader, Deadstar and his second-in-command, Sharpclaw. There were more followers behind the first two, all dark and menacing. I listened as Thunderblaze and I paused outside the entrance. I tasted the air. Airpaw, Waterpaw, Snowstripe, Bluegaze and Secretwish were all inside the bushes. I could sense Aitpaw's mental shield, protecting us should we come under attack. Bluegaze spoke, authority rippling through her speech. 'Who are you? And why are you here?' A cat beside the leader crouched down and snarled, but Deathstar stopped him with his tail. 'We are not here to fight, Longscar,' he said cooly. 'We are here to claim what is rightfully ours.' Waterpaw looked confused, then growled. 'This is StormClan territory you're on. Get off or pay the price.' Inwardly, I cringed. Waterpaw was a bit ''too ''full on sometimes. I heard several cats behind Darkstar snort. I sank my claws lower into the ground. The leader twitched a whisker. 'Really? ''Your ''territory?' Secretwish let a growl rip through her teeth. 'This has been our land since the ancient Stormstar claimed it for his own. No other cats, except rouges or loners lived here before.' I felt Airpaw tighten her shield round us. I knew it was about to get ugly. Deathstar paced slowly up and down. 'So you think. But did you know that maybe other cats lived here? Before you? All your little legends got it wrong. 'When Stormstar and his family passed through this land, it was home to a few inhabitiants. Well, a Clan. Deathstar, my distant relative had formed a sort of tribe here, for his large family. They were perfectly at peace, until your old leader decided that he would rather like this land. 'There was a battle. Many of DarkClan died. Stormstar won though, which meant his Clan settled there. So we were left to wander around, never finding a permenant home.' He laughed, a shrill, menacing laugh. 'Your ancestors clearly left us out of their story, not wanting to tarnish their reputations. So ever since, we have trekked many miles, never resting. So I have decided: this is my territory by right. Clear off.' The whole of DarkClan slid their claws out. 'Or we slit your throats.' Thunderblaze sprang out of the bushes. 'How do we know you're not lying?' he hissed. I crept up behind my mentor. 'Yeah,' I echoed. Then, I turned to Waterpaw and muttered, 'Get Featherstar.' Waterpaw nodded gladly. I think feeling all the other cats' pain was a bit too much for him. I watched as he sprang out of the clearing, back in the direction I'd come from. I turned to face Deathstar and his Clan again. 'We're here now,' Airpaw thundered. 'This has been our territory for mor moons than the elders can count.' 'So imagine how long we've been roaming the land for,' a beautiful cream furred, but thin and savage looking cat hissed softly. '"More moons than your elders can count".' She quoted Airpaw like it was a taunt. 'Stay back, Redpoison. We do not want to get any more injured than we are already,' Deathstar grunted, an uneasy sheet of peace surrounding him. Redpoison barked in retort, but obeyed him all the same. I imagined having a leader like Deathstar, so unlike Featherstar. Cruel, and fierce. It would probably turn ''me ''into whoever was leading the Clan. I suppressed a shiver. Waterpaw bounded back in, with Featherstar, Ivyfleet, Icepaw, Spiderpaw and Lionstripe behind. The older apprentices looked a little daunted by the strangers. Longscar laughed, though it sounded to me more like a cackle. 'So,' he sneered. 'You've brought your little leader with you. Well that won't change ''my ''mind.' Featherstar stood taller. 'I will not let you take our territory,' he mewed smoothly. 'But I can offer a compromise.' 'I want no such compromises! I want this territory!' Deathstar shrieked. Feathestar flinched, but he regained his composure quickly. 'You may stay in this clearing for sleep. My hunters will catch you food. You can rest here as long as you wish, until I come up with a better idea. Satisfied?' Waterpaw opened his mouth, enraged at the idea, but Bluegaze swiped her tail across his lips befor he could utter a word. 'I think we can live with that,' she mewed. 'But not for long. If we ask you to leave, you must go. Understand? This is our turf.' Sharpclaw muttered something under his breath, but did not object. Deathstar spoke, his voice crisp. 'It is settled. But it won't be long till you find a solution to our problem.' That was where my perception went black. ---- I had experienced this feeling many times before, but not as strong as this. I felt my eyes glass over, and my body go numb. I was about to see the future, I could tell. Two cats swirled into view, One was black, with a white belly and paws. The other was brown, and she looked strangely like me. I stared in mingled excitements and horror as two small shapes, kits, bounded up to them. The queen looke at me. Her eyes were violet. ---- My sight returned. I was gasping, gasping for breath. It had creeped me out. I always thought that my future belonged with Spiderpaw. But not anymore. I turned to Waterpaw, my heart aching. I stared at him. The sole reason why I was placed on this earth. Waterpaw. Category:Helloitsmeguys' Fanfics Category:WFW 1 Category:Elements (Series)